marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man Armor: Mark L
The Mark L Armor is Tony Stark's fiftieth Iron Man suit. It was built after the Iron Man Armors Mark XLVII, XLVIII and XLIX. It is used to battle Thanos along with his allies. This armor is more advanced than any other proceeding armor, as it possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Tony to use at his disposal. History To be added Capabilities Advanced Technology: This is one of the most advanced and efficient armor yet. It is the first armor to utilize nano-technology, allowing it to perform features no other suit has displayed before, such as being able to materialize around the wearer and create weapons and tools for Tony to use freely. *'Enhanced Strength': The Mark L Armor is strong enough to lift entire chunks of building-sized structures with ease, as it enables him to lift and drop a massive pillar of a building on Thanos. It also is able to resist Thanos’ grip. *'Enhanced Durability': His new armor is more durable than ever before, as it was able to show no signs of damaged after experiencing a power strike from Cull Obsidian. However, Tony was slightly dazed by the attack, as a result Spider-Man had to catch a blow from Cull Obsidian using his hammer to prevent Tony from receiving any further damage. It was also able to withstand an entire moon being thrown at it, with minimal damages to its integrity. *'Enhanced Mobility': His new armor is more flexible due to its nanotechnology. As seen with his battle with Thanos, Tony was able to easily use his legs and arms with more flexibility and acrobatically. *'Suit Regeneration': When the suit has taken serious enough damage to the point where parts of it have been destroyed the suit is able to regenerate its armor whilst still in combat, as shown when Thanos kept ripping and breaking off pieces of the armor, at the same time, the suit nanotechnology began to restore the lost portions instantaneously. *'Medical Suture Spray': The suit is also equipped with emergency surgical medical Spray which can bind and close severe wounds after Stark was stabbed in the abdomen by Thanos. *'Advanced Laser System': Tony's lasers with his fiftieth armor was able to quickly cut through alien metal and cause a significant amount of trouble for Cull Obsidian. *'Uni-Beam': The Uni-Beam in the Mark L can strip alien metal with great ease. *'Suit Materialization': Like the Panther Habit, the suit can materialize around the person within the suit. This makes it more efficient for Iron Man to don his armour without any disruptions. **'Shield Materialization': To reduce the damage taken by a charged strike from Cull Obsidian, Tony quickly dons his armor and then created a considerably large shield to protect himself. These shields are able to withstand blasts from the Power Stone. **'Flight': The new suit can fly faster than any other armor. Additionally, for an extra boost, Iron Man can combine his two feet together to make them one giant thruster, shown when he propelled himself further in his pursuit to the Q-Ship dilemma in the sky. He is also able to materialize wing-like structures on the back of his suit for extra assistance during flight. **'Repulsors': Like every other Iron Man armor, the suit maintains repulsors however with new armour they are more devastating and powerful. It is now capable of Deep-Space Propulsion and enables Tony the ability to launch thruster-enhanced repulsor punches and kicks. **'Weapon Materialization': Tony can allow his suit to form a wide variety of weapons to use. He is able to create repulsor cannons various forms of blades and rockets. Each of them are useful for the circumstances that Tony may be in. ***'Jackhammers': The Mark L armor can materialize extremely dense, pressure-activated hammers in the hands with enough force to topple Thanos himself. ***'Repulsor Cannon': Tony can materialize repulsor cannons around his wrists to greatly enhance his energy-based attacks. He is capable of making them a wide variety of sizes. He could make them large to cover the entirety of his wrist, small to only cover the top half of his wrist or, alternatively, wide for a greater sized area of attack. Furthermore he can use his armor plates to cover a small portion of his wrists to shoot a long beam of repulsor energy. ***'Proton Cannons': The suit can eject and form multiple massive magnetically levitating cannons that enable him to fire gigantic proton beams that even stagger Cull Obsidian. ***'Blades': For close range combat and slashing attacks, Tony can materialize small, circular blades out of his wrists. He can also form long sword-like blades for slightly longer range as well as large Talon blades that are charged with repulsor energy for enhanced and more devastating attacks. These blades were so sharp that they were able to draw blood from the nigh invulnerable Thanos, though the outcome of blood was extremely small. ***'Nitrogen Blasters': To seal the large crack in Thanos' ship, Tony used small blasters located on his wrists to freeze over the gap. ***'Missiles': Tony could quickly materialize missile launchers on his back, then he could shoot them off without any difficulty towards Thanos. Though the explosion has no effect on him. Gallery IW_Ironman_armor.png|Iron Man with his feet combined together Trivia * This is the first Iron Man Armor to be made of Nanotechnology and have restorative properties. References Category:Items Category:Iron Man Armors Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items